The present invention relates to the field of medical or surgical equipment and fixed medical equipment, more specifically, a tank carrier configured for use with wheelchairs.
Patients with pulmonary diseases such as lung cancer or chronic obstructive pulmonary disease often require oxygen delivered by oxygen tanks which are cylindrically shaped. Oxygen tanks are generally shaped as cylinders with cylinder diameters ranging from two inches to eight inches and cylinder lengths ranging from nine inches to thirty six inches. One of the problems about requiring oxygen is that the oxygen tanks are often bulky and inconvenient to handle. The problem is compounded when the patient is requires a wheelchair because traditional wheel chairs make only limited accommodation for storing the personal items of a patient.